Death of Countries
by wolfer
Summary: What happens when a country dies, how would the others react, here are short oneshots of just how the other would. Character Death rated T for blood.
1. Alfred America

Canada stood there eyes wide as he watched America slump on to the ground, blood slowly leaving his body. Canada looked up and saw the other countries in shock of the number one super power fall like it was nothing.

"Al?" came the Canadians soft voice holding almost no emotion. "Come on Al stop playing around like this is one of your jokes" said the Canadian. He waited for his brother to start laughing saying he got them and that their faces were priceless.

It didn't come. Instead was the sound of everyone else's breathing. "Al?" Canada asked again his voice cracking a little as he started to hover over the American's body.

"Lad, he's gone" came England's voice which sounded strained as he tried to hold back his own emotion in front of the Canadian.

"No, no, no, NO!" screamed the invisible nation. He rushed forward toward and grabbed on to the American's famous bomber jacket and started to shake him trying to get the other just to open his eyes, but they remained closed.

Finally Canada let go of his body and collapsed on top of it sobbing. Everyone watched with tear filled eyes as some remembered other countries that passed.

Finally Italy was the next to break down turning into Germany and grabbing his uniform and hiding his face.

Feeling the tears Germany wrapped his arms around the crying Italian and shepherded him away. He was soon followed by the others until only France, England, and the still sobbing Canadian were left.

France turned to England who had a solemn expression on his face and nodded for him to wait outside. France knew that Arthur needed room so he could grieve as well as to try and calm down the Canadian in front of him. England had nodded to France and walked out of the room.

"Matteu, let go crying over him isn't going to change anything." The Canadian looked up at the French man with the most distant look in his eyes. France had not seen that look since Gilbert had watched the Holly Roman Empire fall in to ruin and was unable to do anything.

"Papa" came the soft slightly hoarse voice of the Canadian. France nodded "come on there was nothing you could have done" he said as he knelt down and wrapped his arms around the younger nation. He then stood up and then guided him away from his brother who had started to fade as his country started to fall in to ruin and follow their nation spirit.


	2. Arthur England

France was shocked. Out of all the countries he hadn't expected England to fall. His body was on the ground fading. While the nation himself was still, though barley, alive. Particles of his existence were floating off of his body and then disappearing into nothing.

England, whose eyes were closed, opened them and looked over to other side of France and saw the North American brothers.

Both of them had sad expressions on their faces. They all knew that this was part of life that children should outlive their parents. This still didn't prepare them for what they were watching.

England smiled "I'm glad you both made it, even you frog" came the whisper like voice of the once super power.

France couldn't help but smirk at the attempt of normalcy with the old pirate turned gentlemen.

"_L' angleterre_, you've done enough you should sleep" Said France. Arthur nodded, "you're right for once" he said then paused "Thank you again Francis" he said before he closed his eyes only sparing his previous colonies one last look before he let the darkness take him.

Everyone in the room was silent as the remaining parts of England glowed before dissolving altogether. Canada, who couldn't take it anymore, broke down and started crying. America, who had tears streaming down his face, hugged his brother and let him cry.

France, who was staring at where the British nation once lay, turned and left the two much younger countries to their own grieving only letting a few tears to his long time friend.


End file.
